


Good Way To Spend A Holiday

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Post-Canon, Pranks, Roxygen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Roxy is up to something, and John's on to her. (But not really.)





	Good Way To Spend A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I did another pinch hit for homestuckss and got haru-no-hikaru, who wanted some good old Roxy/John, a christmas party sort of thing, and I even got a little Terezi in there too. Hope you enjoy it!

John knew enough by this point to be on guard when Roxy gave him _that_ look. Like she was planning something. They walked together to Jade’s house where this year’s winter celebration was, Roxy’s arm linked with his. The whole time her eyes had a mischievous glint that both delighted yet terrified John.

 

He started worrying when Terezi, Nepeta, and Feferi gave him similar looks throughout the night. That didn’t lessen as Terezi cackled or the other two giggled behind their hands knowingly.

 

Then he walked into the kitchen where the four were. They had been talking but instantly fell silent, each turning to him in unison with too-wide grins like he’d stepped into a horror movie.

 

He got right the fuck out of there.

 

John spotted Dave in the crowd and made a beeline for him. He was having a winter rap off with Dirk while Jake cheered them on and Karkat covered his ears, complaining over them. Which only further encouraged the pair, of course. John slid into the group, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if any of the girls were around. By the time the epic rap off was done he hadn’t caught a glimpse of any of them—which only made him more nervous.

 

“Dave, I think Roxy’s trying to prank me. Probably to get me back for the flamingo incident.”

 

“The flamingo incident?”

 

“John kept hiding flamingos all over Roxy’s place. Somehow managed to sneak one into a cake Jane baked for her,” Dirk helpfully supplied.

 

“That didn’t turn out how I expected it to, for the record.”

 

“How did you expect baking plastic to go?” Karkat wondered. John shrugged.

 

“Jane was more pissed for that one,” Dirk told him. “And no, both of them already got you back for that. You just haven’t realized it yet.”

 

Well that was pleasantly ominous. John would have to figure that one out later.

 

“Dude, is pranking the only way you know how to flirt?” Dave asked.

 

“It’s my own personal language of love.”

 

“That’s it—the worst thing I’ve heard all evening,” Karkat announced. “You somehow managed to top the awful rap I was forced to witness, and even the majority of words out of Jake’s mouth. Congratulations, Egbert.”

 

“Do I get a trophy?”

 

What he got was a scowl. Karkat looked ready to start one of his tirades but before he could get another word out Terezi was there, tossing an arm around John’s shoulders.

 

“It smells like fun over here. Which is odd because you’re all a bunch of nerds.”

 

“It’s not going to work, Terezi.”

 

She half turned towards him, covered eyes pointed just off to the side. Terezi didn’t bother hiding her grin.

 

“No idea what you mean, blueberry.”

 

“Well I think that you do, and I’m not gonna fall for any of your troll tricks.”

 

“‘Troll tricks’ sounds very speciest, John. That’s not a good taste on you.”

 

John just rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

 

“You keep your games away from me, Terezi. I’m on to all of you.”

 

With mock hurt she told him, “I’m simply trying to make sure you end up right where you need to.”

 

“Where is that?”

 

“Idiot. If I told you I’m supposed to keep you from going outside right now then I haven’t done my job, now have I?”

 

“Aha! Either you’ve just slipped up or you really _want_ me to go outside. Meaning my best option is to go outside.”

 

“What? Dude this is an obvious trap,” Dave spoke up. Karkat put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let him walk right into his fate. Whatever they do to him he absolutely deserves. Hopefully it will be hilarious.”

 

“Harsh. But true.”

 

Ignoring them, John headed for the back door. His best bet was to surprise Roxy before her diabolical plot could be carried out. Then he could counter with a prank of his own. A victory prank.

 

It was snowing lightly. Unable to resist, he stuck out his tongue and let a few snowflakes fall on it. It was his undoing.

 

John didn’t hear it coming but he sure felt it when a solid object collided with his back and sent him face-planting into the snow. The second he lifted his head something was thrown over it. He felt it being tightened so he couldn’t shake it off, accompanied by a bubbly giggle.

 

“I hope you didn’t hurt him too much, Nepeta.”

 

“Eh, he’s durable.”

 

“Ganging up on me really isn’t fair,” John huffed. That just got him more laughter. Maybe he could just bring up a good breeze and—

 

“None of your windy powers, now,” Feferi chastised. “We caught you fair and square.”

 

“Fine. So now what?”

 

“Now we take you to Pawxy!”

 

“Don’t you have to get off of me first?”

 

“Purrhaps.”

 

Nepeta hopped off of John and the girls helped him up. Blindly he allowed them to lead him to whatever fate awaited. It was a lot farther than he’d thought it would be. So far, in fact, he was pretty sure they were leading him into the forest behind Jade’s house—a suspicion that was confirmed when he stumbled on a root.

 

“Whoops!”

 

“You know,” John mused idly, “there are plenty of horror movies where an unsuspecting guy gets killed in the woods.”

 

“We’re not gonna krill you, silly!”

 

“You wouldn’t be able to enjoy your sur-purr-ise if you’re dead.”

 

“Surprise?”

 

“Yup! Now hush, we’re here.”

 

“Where is here?” John asked, ignoring the request for silence because, hey, he was the one with a bag over his head.

 

Which was suddenly pulled off, revealing the answer.

 

“Happy holidays, John.”

 

Pushing his glasses into place he gazed around the clearing in awe. There were a couple of saplings that had lights strung around them, multicolored ones that blinked, and a pair of snowfolk dresses up like him and Roxy. The SnowJohn had a stick arm around SnowRoxy, and her scarf was wrapped around them both. Then in the middle of the clearing was the real Roxy leaning against a small table with only two chairs. She had on a face splitting grin brighter than the lights.

 

“Uh, happy holidays, Roxy. What’s all this?”

 

“A surprise, duh.”

 

She giggled and crossed the space between them, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Thanks for bringing him, girls. Hope you weren’t too rough.”

 

“No problem, Rox-sea.”

 

“We are always willing to help in the matters of romance. Have fun you two.”

 

As they disappeared back into the woods Roxy led him to the table. Now that she wasn’t in front of it he saw that it had a plate of sugar cookies, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and a present in the middle. Oh man, Roxy really put on the works. This was worse than a prank—this was a date! He needed to step up his game.

 

He hustled to pull out Roxy’s chair for her. She sat down with a giggle and teased, “What a gentleman.”

 

“The least I can do,” John said, sitting down himself. He wrapped his hands around the hot mug, reveling in the warmth that crawled up his arms. “Wow, this is really nice.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to do something fun to celebrate with you. Especially because it’s been a minute since we really got an evening to ourselves.”

 

“Things have been pretty hectic lately.” John smiled. “I really like this, Roxy. You’re the best. But did you have to get them to trick me out here? I was tackle and dragged into a forest at night like some terrible kidnapping story.”

 

“A necessary element to the surprise, lol.”

 

“Well I don’t know about that, but I’m glad you set this up.”

 

Roxy’s smile was dazzling. John felt his cheeks heat up, rivaling the hot chocolate. He glanced down at it with a goofy grin.

 

“Janey made the cookies, I just decorated.”

 

They were all cats with different styled hats on. John especially liked the ones with little top hats and monocles. Very classy. He told her this and she positively beamed, reaching over to cover his hands with hers and squeezed.

 

Roxy scooted their chairs together. She fed him a cookie so he fed her one next. More than anything they ended up covered in crumbs. Then she took out a can of whipped cream and sprayed a fancy mustache on his face.

 

“Ooh, not bad. You should stop shaving.”

 

He took a handful of whipped cream and smeared it across her face.

 

“I’ll take it into consideration.”

 

For a long while they just talked and enjoyed the drinks and cookies. When it got too cold Roxy appearified a portable heater and they cuddled around it. It really was nice to just spend time alone together like this.

 

A warmth had settled in John’s chest and slowly spread out through the rest of him. He laid his head against Roxy’s shoulder with a sigh; this was the perfect way to spend any evening, and definitely a great way to spend a holiday.

 

“I feel bad I didn’t do anything for you. I didn’t even get you a gift.”

 

“You’re so adorbs, Johnny.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s just enough that you’re here. But I did totally get you something.”

 

She grabbed the present off the table and handed it to him, watching John expectedly. The bow was striped blue and pink, and the wrapping had little hand drawn SnowJohns and SnowRoxys. Carefully He began unwrapping it.

 

“You’re way too amazing, Roxy.”

 

Inside was what looked like a book at first until he took it out and saw it was was one of those fake secret storage books. Oh, cool! He opened it and screamed as a flamingo sprung towards his face. Roxy burst into laughter.

 

“That was _perfect_.”

 

“Oh my god, this really was an elaborate prank,” John whispered, voice dripping with admiration and love. Roxy snickered.

 

“Nah, not all of it. Now come get your real present.”

 

John turned. Roxy was holding a piece of mistletoe over her head. She waggled her eyebrows and, grinning, John leaned in. It was a slow, sweet kiss, that had them both giggling when they pulled back.

 

“That was a very good present.”

 

“I liked it, too,” Roxy agreed. “We should totes do it again.”

 

“No arguments here.”

 

Roxy closed her eyes as John leaned back in. He was very tempted to grab some snow while he had the chance and pelt her with it, but more kisses were too tempting.

 

A very good way to spend a holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to figure out what Feferi would call Roxy, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, have a great 2019!


End file.
